What side of love
by BlackFish024
Summary: Jane realizes that she's in love with Maura, but she's in a relationship with Casey. What does she do? And what if her feelings take control of her actions? Definitely Rizzles! Chapter 7 has been added!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** What side of love  
 **Fandom** Rizzoli  & Isles  
 **Author** Blackfish024  
 **Rating** K  
 **Genre** Romance  & friendship  
 **Disclaimer** I do not own Rizzoli  & Isles. The books belong to Tess Gerritsen and the tv show to TNT.

 **Summary** Jane realizes that she's in love with Maura, but she's in a relationship with Casey. What does she do? And what if her feelings take control of her actions? Definitely Rizzles!

 **A/N** This story is inspired by the song "What side of love" by Parachute and will be a multiple chapter story. Have fun reading it and please let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

Jane is sitting at her desk working on some paperwork when she hears the distinctive sound of heels clicking against the floor. She turns her attention from her computer to the direction where the sounds are coming from, waiting for her best friend to walk in. When Maura walks in the hallway, Jane can see her looking at her through the window of the bullpen. She walks through the door towards Jane's desk, greeting her colleagues and stopping right next to Jane. "Are you ready for lunch? I was thinking that we could go to that little diner a few blocks from here." Maura asked.

Jane still looking at the doctor in front of her smiles widely. "Of course we can. I just finished the last piece of this file and am ready to go. I'm hungry for one of those juicy burgers they serve." she says, waiting for a response from Maura. Standing up she took her jacket from her chair and pulled it on. She opened her drawer to get her gun, phone and keys, before turning towards the doctor again.

"Jane, you really need to start eating healthier. Your red meat consumption is to high and it can increase the chance of you getting cardiovascular diseases or even colon cancer. Why don't you eat a nice kale salad for lunch?" she warned Jane. "Or even just a Caesar salad, but you need to think about your body and health, Jane." she tried, but seeing Jane role with her eyes, she knew it was a lost cause.

"I'll think about it Maura, but seen the day I'm having I think I'm going to stick with that burger." Jane said with a smirk on her face. She saw the pout Maura was trowing at her, so she decided it was time to go. She put her hand on Maura's lower back ,walking them towards the elevators to head out for lunch.

When they stood outside the Boston Police Department the sun was shining brightly. Maura walked beside Jane towards their destination for lunch when Jane stopped in her tracks and got overwhelmed by Maura's beauty. It was so suddenly that it felt like someone slapped her in her face. Maura's hair looked golden by the way the sunlight was shining on her, it cascaded on to her shoulders and framed her gorgeous face. Jane saw Maura's eyes twinkle and noticed sparks of green in deep hazel eyes. When Jane took all of Maura in, she noticed how perfect Maura's dress hugged her in all the right places. It looked tight so she could really see all her curves and the dress stopped just above her knees which accentuated her well shaped legs. Jane felt a strange sensation go through her body and her stomach clenched at seeing Maura's real beauty. Jane's heart started beating fast against her chest and she felt a blush creep up her neck and cheeks.

Maura turned around, looking with confusion in her eyes at Jane. She stopped suddenly and Maura wondered if something was wrong. She saw Jane looking at her with a funny look on her face and a light blush. She thought that maybe she wasn't feeling right. "Jane? Is everything all right?" she asked her. Taking a step closer to the detective, she hold her wrist to measure her heart rate and temperature. "Jane! Your heart rate increased exponentially and your temperature is up!"

Jane shook with her head to clear it of all the thoughts swirling through it. When she felt Maura holding her wrist she heard her say something about increased heart rate and temperature, but couldn't quite form a response because the doctor was standing so close to her. _Why is my body reacting to Maura like this? Has this always happened and is it the first time I noticed or am I really getting sick? She is standing really close to me too!_ she thought. After she got both feet back on to the ground and was thinking straight again, she looked at Maura. "Everything is fine Maura. Really. I just remembered something, but it can wait until later." Jane said. Taking her hand back from Maura and walking past her. She stopped and looked around. "Are you coming, Maura?" she called for the doctor. Maura was surprised by Jane's quick recovery, but soon caught up with her and they walked towards their lunch destination.

When Jane was back from her lunch with Maura, she sat behind her desk staring at her computer, thinking about what happened earlier. _What the hell was that all about? Where you swooning over Maura? You know she is beautiful and attractive, but it's not the first time you've ever noticed it. What has changed that you saw her like that?_ Trying to put all her thoughts to the back of her mind, she concentrated on her work and started on finishing her paperwork. Casey was at her place and the sooner she was done, the sooner she could get home and see him. She could've taken the time off when he was on leave, but she decided that she couldn't be missed at work.

Coming home from a tiresome day at work, Jane put her key in the lock of her apartment. When she opened the door she saw Casey standing in the kitchen, with an apron around his neck, cooking dinner. "Hi Jane! How was your day? I hope you are hungry? I did our laundry and thought I cook us some dinner." he said.

Jane put her gun and badge in the drawer of the table behind her couch. Still startled by the look of Casey with an apron on, she walked into the kitchen to grab herself a beer. After opening it and trowing the cap in the trash she turned towards him. "My day was terrible. Lot's and lot's of tedious paperwork that needed to be filed." she answered him. "So, what are cooking there?"

"I'm making some spaghetti with meatballs." he said turning towards her with a spoon of sauce for her to taste. When he hold it out she tasted it, but a little bit of sauce got caught on her lip. When he saw this he swiped it away with his thumb and licked his finger. He leaned closer towards her to give her a kiss.

When he tried to deepen it, Jane broke the kiss. "That tasted really good and I'm starving." she said, trying to change the subject and focus on the food. She felt strange about kissing him and her thoughts went straight to Maura. _What would kissing her be like? Her lips are so full and look so soft. How would they feel against mine. She'll probably be a amazing kisser._ When she woke up from her thoughts Casey was turned towards the stove again, stirring in the sauce he was making.

"Dinner is almost ready. Could you grab me some plates?" he asked her, oblivious to all the thoughts swirling through his girlfriends mind. After dinner the two spent some time on the couch, but Jane kept the distance between them. She didn't know why, but she felt more comfortable that way. After a movie they decided it was time to go to bed. Jane had an early morning at work and she was tired.

When they lay next to each other in bed, Jane turned her back towards him to put some extra distance between them. He saw this as an invitation to snuggle closer to her and put his arm around her waist to hold her. Jane tried to move out his arms, but his grip was to tight and she was lying at the edge of the mattress. If she would scoot any further away she would fall out of bed. Giving up, she relaxed and sleep overtook her.

When Jane woke up in the middle of the night her heart rate was up and she felt hot. Still wrapped in the arms of the person lying next to her, she needed to get out of the bed. She woke from a confusing and arousing dream. She slipped out of his hold and the bed, walking towards her kitchen. She went to the cupboard to get herself a glass of water. Putting it on her kitchen counter she thought back to the dream she had.

 _She was standing in Maura's office. The door was closed as where the blinds and Maura stood behind her desk with pure lust in her eyes looking at Jane. When she suddenly walked towards her, Jane took a step back, not knowing what was about to happen next. Maura walked closer and closer to her and every time Jane felt like she was getting to close she would take a step back. Until she was standing with her back against the door of Maura's office. Maura took the last step towards Jane and closed all the space between them._

 _Maura leaned in further towards her, when Jane felt her hot breath against her neck. Slowly going up to her ear. Then she heard Maura whisper. "Why are you walking away from me? We both know this is what you want. What we want." she said with a sultry voice. This cause Jane to have goose bumps all over her body. Jane's heart beated against her chest when she felt Maura's lips ghost over the skin of her neck. She didn't notice she was holding her breath until air was needed. She let out a deep sigh, with spurred Maura on even more._

 _She softly kissed Jane's neck, nibbling and sucking her way to Jane's clavicle. Jane, not being able to control her body and it's motions, felt her hands land on the doctors hips. She gripped them tightly to have some sort of control, pulling the doctor even closer. When Maura felt Jane's actions, she leaned back a bit to look in to the detective's eyes. She saw that they where almost black with lust. All Maura could do was close all the space between then and kiss Jane. The kiss was fierce and bruising, because both women where waiting for this to happen for so long and they could not control the feelings that where rushing through their bodies._

 _When air was needed they broke the kiss and Jane went from Maura's lips to her jaw, kissing her way up to her ear. "I've been wanting to do that for so long" she whisper in her ear. Then she started kissing the beautiful neck in front of her. Softly sucking on Maura's pulse point. This caused Maura to moan, which gave Jane all the courage she needed. Taking control of the situation she turned them both around and pushed Maura roughly against the door, claiming her lips again in a bruising kiss._

 _They quickly broke apart when there was a knock on Maura's office door, which startled them both. Their breaths where rapid and they where both flushed with a deep shade of red. All the blood rushing towards their faces. Maura was trying to brush out all the wrinkles she thought where in her skirt from her making out session with Jane. When she turned around before opening the door, Jane saw her looking at her with the most beautiful and loving smile she had ever seen on the her._

That was the exact moment Jane woke up. She never found out who disrupted that perfect moment in her dream. She would've of killed the person responsible for it. When Jane thought about the dream her feelings started to stir up again. Her breath became ragged and her heart rate increased. _What is happening to me? I'm dreaming about kissing my best friend, who is a woman, and liking it. I've never felt like this in my whole life. Not even with Casey. Does this mean I have feeling for Maura? She is the one person I trust with my life and knows the real me. I can't be in love with Maura, she is my best friend and not to mention straight. It will only complicated things and maybe even mess up the friendship we've build. And what about Casey? I'm in love with him, right? But the feelings I've had in my dream, I've never felt for him._ She put her elbows on the counter and took her head in her hands and sighed. She felt confused and the one person she would've normally talked to about this was not an option. What would she say? "Hi Maura! I've had a really hot dream about kissing you and I'm confused about what to do with it. Can you tell me what to do and how to handle this?"

Jane stood in her kitchen for a while, still thinking about the dream and her feelings towards the whole situation. She tried to calm herself by focusing on her breath like she learned at yoga class. When her breath and heart rate became normal again, she drank the rest of her water, put the glass in the sink and decided to go back to bed. Walking into her bedroom she saw Casey. She really needed to figure out what her feelings meant and what she was about to do with them. If she really loved Maura she needed to break things off with him, right? Jane saw that he was back on his side of the bed, so she slided in and pulled the covers over herself. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that is was only 3 am. She still had some hours of sleep left before she had to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you'll like it and tell me what you think!

Chapter 2

The next day at work Jane tried to focus. Her morning with Casey was uncomfortable and she thought he could feel something was wrong. He asked her about it, but she brushed it off with an excuse about lack of sleep and busy at work. She couldn't get to work fast enough so she could avoid him and when she entered the Boston Police Department, she rushed to get herself a cup of coffee.

Entering the bullpen, she hung her jacket on the back of her chair, started her computer en sat down. All she wanted to do today was work on her paperwork, so she didn't need to think about the situation she was in and the feelings she was having. When it was about time for lunch she heard the clicking of heals and it got her attention immediately. Maura was about to walk towards her and probably asked her to have lunch together. But Jane, not trusting her feelings and the control she had over them, thought it would better to come up with some sort of an excuse to skip lunch.

When Maura was standing next to Jane's desk she had trouble getting her attention. Jane was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even saw Maura standing next to her. When Jane noticed the doctor she put her hand against her chest. "Jeez Maura! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Language Jane! I'm sorry for startling you. I came up here to ask you if you would like to have lunch with me? I found this little Italian restaurant and I would love to try it." Maura said with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Maura, but I can't. I have to finish this case and I'm already behind on my paperwork as it is. I think I'm going to grab something real quick from the cafe and eat it behind my desk." When the words left Jane's mouth she saw the sadness in Maura's eyes "But I'll make it up to you. Tonight is movie night and you can pick what we eat and watch." She tried hoping this would cheer up the doctor. She would love to see Maura's beautiful smile. Even when she was in a bad mood, that smile made her day. This thought made the butterflies in her stomach come to life again, but she brushed it off and tried to keep her focus on what Maura was saying.

Jane's last comment had the effect she wanted and Maura's eyes became bright again and she smiled widely. "I would love that! I have this documentary I've been dying to watch. It's about a piece of the past with talented artisans, collectors, and dreamers who restore masterpieces of a bygone era." she said overjoyed.

Jane dreaded to watch another one of Maura's informative documentaries, but she could not stand the sadness she saw in the doctors eyes a few moments before. "And that is what we will watch. Is 7 o'clock fine?" Jane asked.

"That will be perfect, Jane. I'm looking forward to our movie night." Maura said before she walked out of the bullpen in the direction of the elevators. Jane sighed and put her head down. It's going to be a long night.

Finishing the last piece of her paperwork, Jane closed the file and put it in her bottom drawer. She looked at her watch and saw that it was time to leave work and make her way over to Maura's house. Pulling up at Maura's driveway, she started to get nervous about being alone with her best friend. _Why am I getting nervous. It's not going to be the first time that we're alone. And what am I thinking is going to happen? Maura confessing her feelings for me and trowing herself at me? Get a grip, Rizzoli. She is your best friend and you are just going to spend the evening together watching a movie, eating take out and drinking some beer._ Se tried to calm her breath again and opened her car door to get out. When she stood in front of Maura's door she suddenly didn't know what to do. Should she just walk in like she always did or should she knock and let Maura open the door. _Gjeez Rizzoli. This isn't a date. Just get your ass inside and act normal, would yah..!_ she scolded herself.

Opening the door, Jane walked inside and saw Maura standing in her kitchen pouring herself a glass of red wine. When Maura saw Jane enter her house, she grabbed a beer from the fridge, opened it and put it on the kitchen island for her to get. "I have ordered some Chinese food, if that's all right with you?" she asked Jane.

"That sounds perfect, Maur." Jane said before taking her beer and walking towards the couch. She sat down, pulled her boots of and put her feet on the coffee table in front of her. When Maura follow Jane into the living room she pushed Jane's legs to the ground and walked past her to sit next to her. After a few minutes of silence Jane talked. "So, you want to watch some documentary about guys fixing some old paintings." she said with a smirk playing at her lips.

"The documentary is about skilled artists restoring paintings of master of the past." Maura said with a little smirked herself. She knew Jane was intentionally teasing her. Turning towards the TV, she took the remote control to turn it on and start the documentary. Maura sad back in the couch pulling her legs under her and moving towards Jane.

The closeness they where in made Jane aware of everything she was doing. The skin where their thighs touched felt like it was on fire. She sat up straight and tried to move a little further away, so she was not touching Maura anymore. All the feelings Jane was having where confusing enough without Maura sitting so close to her. When the documentary started Maura was engulfed by it, but Jane had a hard time staying awake. Looking at her side, she saw Maura concentrating on the documentary to follow everything the voice over was saying. She looked so relaxed and at ease. Her hair was loose and she was wearing some yoga pants an a BPD t-shirt she stole from Jane. This side of Maura made Jane's heart melt. She looked so perfect and beautiful. Jane felt her body react the the view she had. Trying to calm herself down, she sat back into the couch en enjoyed her view. Not looking at the documentary at all.

Lost in her own thoughts, she thought about the dream she had the day before and the feelings that where swirling through her body at that exact moment. There was nobody in this world that made her feel so safe and at ease as Maura did. She felt at home every time she was with the woman sitting beside her. Even when they where at work or at some other random place. Non of her last boyfriends could make her feel that way. She always felt like she had to prove herself or fight for some dominance in those relationships. But with Maura she felt like an equal and she was not afraid to give her some control. She knew Maura would never take advantage of that.

But with Casey it wasn't all that easy. He wasn't even much around with being send to Afghanistan that often. She knew it was his job and all, but still, shouldn't she be missing him when he was gone. Jane realized she didn't really miss him and only thought about him when he was there or when they had a Skype "date" planned. And when he was on leave, she still made time to spend with Maura instead of with him. Isn't the point of being in a relationship that you want to spend as much time together as possible and not being able to wait to see each other again? She did not feel that way with him. She didn't even felt butterflies.

But she was straight! She never felt anything for another woman, until now that is. But she could not deny her feelings anymore. They where real and she needed to figure out what she was feeling. Could it be a phase? What would happen if she confessed her feelings towards Maura and eventually it would only be a crush she had. She couldn't do that to Maura. She had to figure out what she was feeling and how deep these feelings where. If it was love.

Then she thought about her feelings towards Casey. Was she in love with him and was their relationship giving her everything she wanted? A home, a safe place, just everything you would expect getting out of a relation. And if she was really honest with herself, the answer would be no. She had to end things with him. Even if she hasn't figured out her feelings towards the doctor, she knew that her relationship with Casey had no future. Not the way she wanted to.

Jane was so deep in her thoughts that she did not noticed Maura turning towards her and catching her stare. She waved her hand in front of Jane's face to get her attention. When that didn't work she tried calling her name. "Jane! Jane! Is everything all right?" she asked her stunned friend in front of her. Maura thought Jane was acting weird. First by not eating lunch together. Normally Jane would have jumped at the idea of leaving her paperwork behind and taking a long lunch hour. But today, Maura felt like she was avoiding spending time with her. Luckily Jane suggested to come over and watch a movie, or in this case a documentary, together.

Hearing her name being called, Jane got out of her thoughts and looked at Maura with a confused look on her face. She realized that she has been caught staring at her friend and a blush of embarrassment flushed her face. Suddenly very aware of Maura's hand waving in front of her face she asked, "Maur, whats wrong?"

Maura saw a blush creep on Jane's neck, but wondered why. "Nothing is wrong Jane. I was just going to get a refill and I wondered if you would like another beer. But you where so lost in your thoughts that you didn't even heard me call your name. What where you thinking about?" she asked.

Jane, turning even a darker shade of red for the thoughts she had about Maura and feelings, was lost for words. "I.. I was just.. just thinking about some stuff. Nothing important Maur." she stuttered. Hoping this would satisfy her friend.

Maura gave her a look what said that she wasn't believing a word Jane said, but she let it go. Knowing that her friend would tell her if she was ready to talk about it. "So, would like another beer?" Maura asked her, while she stood up from the couch and was standing in front of Jane.

"Sure." Jane answered her. She saw Maura walk towards the kitchen and follow her with her eyes. _Wow! She looks really amazing in those yoga pants. And that BPD t-shirt suits her better than me, but maybe that's only because it's a little to small for her._ Jane thought with a little smile playing at her lips. When Maura walked back Jane pulled her eyes of her body and tried to focus on the TV where the documentary was paused. Maura handed her her beer and grabbed the remote to start it again. Jane tried to focus on the rest that was left and put her thoughts to the back of her mind. All she wanted to do was just enjoy the rest of the evening she had with her best friend.

When the documentary came to an end Maura turned off the TV and stood to clear the coffee table. She took the empty beer bottles and her wine glass towards the kitchen. Jane pulled her boots back on, stood and walked towards Maura. "I think I'm gonna head home. Casey will be waiting for me and he's probably wondering what is taking me so long." Jane said. When she saw the look on Maura's face of mentioning his name, she wished she could take back her words.

"Yes, its getting late. I think I'm going to sleep anyway." Maura said looking at her feet. Walking towards the door to let Jane out, she looked up and saw the detective walk towards her. Jane pulled her into a hug before she walked out the door towards her car. When she was backing up Maura's driveway and turning on the street, Maura closed the door. She locked it and turned on her alarm system before heading towards her bedroom.

Standing still in front of a red light, Jane saw Maura's face in front her with all the sadness it showed when she told her she had to go home. She felt her heart break at the image of a sad Maura. When the light turned green, she pulled up and drove her way home. She thought about Casey and that it was best to end the relationship she had with him. It wasn't fair towards him and herself to keep going with this when her heart wasn't completely in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Here is the third chapter of this story and I hope you'll like it. Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

Walking into her apartment she saw that all the lights where off. She put her gun and badge in their drawer, pulled off her boots and walked towards her bedroom. When she opened the door she saw Casey lying in her bed. Feeling sick to her stomach with the idea of breaking up with him tomorrow, she undressed and put on some shorts and a tank top before climbing into bed. Turning her back towards the man lying next to her.

The next morning she woke up to an empty bed and the smell of coffee and pancakes. Turning onto her back and she rubbed the sleep out off her eyes. She swung her legs out of the bed and walked towards her kitchen, where she saw Casey standing in front of the stove with the apron around his neck again. Sitting down at a stool, she looked at him. "Good morning. Is there any coffee?" She asked.

"Good morning to you too. Of course there is coffee. Let me grab you a cup." he said before taking a cup and pouring some coffee into it and placing it right in front of Jane. "You where home pretty late last night. Did you have fun with Maura?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it was fun! We watched a documentary about artists restoring paintings of old master. It was really interesting and took longer than I expected." she said, looking down at her cup of coffee wrapped in her hands. "Casey, we need to talk." Trying not to give away to much about the subject of their conversation

He turned towards Jane with a look of confusion in his eyes. "Is this a serious talk or can I keep cooking while we talk?" he asked with hesitation in his voice, afraid of what was about to come next.

"I think it will be better if you stopped cooking." she said looking up at him with a sad smile. He turned off the gas, standing in front of Jane on the other side of the counter."Casey, you are a great guy. You are funny and really sweet, but I don't think we can keep doing this. Being in a relationship, I mean. You deserve someone that loves you as much as you love them and I think I can't give you that right now." she said, looking into his eyes for his reaction.

"Ah, so it's going to be this kind of conversation. Why do you think you can't give me the love I deserve? Aren't you just trying to push me away because you're afraid to let someone get close to you? I know you Jane and I know you love me. The same way I love you." he said.

"Casey, it has nothing to do with the fact of letting people get close to me. You're close to me, but I think I love you like I would love a friend or brother and not a boyfriend. And I don't want to lead you on, so I'm telling you straight up. I don't love you the way you love me. I'm not in love with you." she sad strongly, hoping it would get through to him.

"But Jane, how can this happen? I thought you where in love with me? Is there some other guy?" he asked, getting a little angry with the thought of Jane liking someone else over him.

"There is nobody else, Casey! I thought I was in love with you, but the last few days I had some time to think about everything. About my feelings and the way I feel and act when you are around and even when you are away. It just doesn't feel right. I can't give you what you want." she said, hoping this would make him understand that things where really over between them.

"What do you mean by, it doesn't feel right? I do everything for you! I do laundry, cook you dinner and when I'm away you are all I can think about!" he said starting to get really angry with the subject of the conversation.

"What I mean is that when you are here on leave I'm suppose to take some time of work to be with you. You won't be here long and I should be spending every minute of it with you, but I don't. And when you are not here, I should miss you. And to be honest, I'm not really thinking about you when you are not here., I'm sorry." she explained.

His face fell at her explanation. " So this really is over?" he asked. All Jane could do was nod. He sighed and looked back up at her. "Than I better get my stuff and leave." he said walking towards the bedroom to get his clothes and pack them in the bag that was sitting against the wall in her closet.

As soon as Casey left the room, Jane let out a sigh of relief. He took the news better that she expected him to do. She follow him into the bedroom and saw him gather all his clothes and trowing them in the bag he was holding. "I'm really sorry about this Casey. You really are a great guy and you'll find someone that will give you everything you want." she said.

After packing all his belongings he looked up at Jane. "I really hope so. And I hope you thought this through and you're not making a mistake." he said with pain in his voice.

Jane saw tears forming in his eyes. "I'm really sure, Casey." she said before stepping aside to let him walk by. Standing right in front of Jane, he turned towards her and leaned in to give her one last kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you. Bye Jane." he said before walking out of the room. When Jane heard her front door close, she walked over to her bed and sat on the side of it. Grabbing her phone she dialed Maura's number.

"Dr. Isles." Jane heard on the other end of the line.

"Maura, it's Jane. I just broke up with Casey and he left with all of his stuff. Would you mind coming over. I really need a friend right now." she said. She wasn't really sad about breaking up with him, but she felt like shit for breaking his heart. He really was a good guy.

"I would love to come over. Give me half an hour!" Maura said before hanging up the phone.

When Jane put her phone back on the nightstand she turned and lied down in her bed. This was the best thing to do. Everything she wanted to feel for Casey she felt for Maura. She could not be with him while she was madly in love with her best friend. Contemplating everything that had happened this morning, Jane stood up and decided to take a quick shower before Maura would be there. Walking into her bathroom she turned on her shower and pulled off her clothes and put them in the hamper. When she opened the shower door again she stepped under the hot water and let everything that happened really sink in.

After her shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and brushed her teeth. Grabbing another one to dry her hair, she walked in her bedroom to put on some clothes. Deciding on a sweatpants and one of the hundred BPD t-shirt she owned. Just when she pulled the t-shirt over her head she heard a knock at her door. She walked towards it and looked threw the peep hole, just to make sure it was Maura standing in front of her door.

When her hunch was conformed she opened it to let Maura in. She walked in to the living room and turned around. "Jane, I'm sorry to hear about you and Casey. What happened?" she asked. Not sure if Jane was ready to talk about it.

After closing the door Jane walked towards her couch and sat down. Gesturing for Maura to sit down next to her before she would explain everything that has happened. Maura sat down next to Jane and turned towards her. "I really had some time to think about things the past couple of days, and I realized that I'm not in love with him. So I decided to end things." she said clearly.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry. Was that what was on you mind last night?" Maura asked her.

"I guess so. I just thought about what I wanted in a relationship and figured that he wasn't giving it to me. The feelings you are suppose to have when you are in love with someone." she said, turning her gaze away from Maura. Afraid that if the doctor looked into her eyes she could see that she was feeling all those things for her. With that, Jane's feelings for Maura started wake in her stomach and wanted to take action, but Jane ignored them and focused on the woman in front of her.

"I understand what you mean, Jane. If you think you aren't happy the way things are going and there is no room for improvement, it's better to end the relationship instead of feeling miserable. How do you feel about all this?" she asked, trying to look into Jane's eyes.

Jane, still not looking up, started fidgeting with her hands. A habit she could not control and was the best option for this moment, because all her hands wanted to do was frame Maura's face so she could kiss her. "I'm fine, Maur. I just feel really bad for him. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him. I broke his heart." she said in return.

"He'll get over it. He'll find someone new that will love him." Maura said. Jane looked up at this and saw all the understanding she needed in Maura's eyes.

"Would you like some coffee and breakfast? He was cooking when I told him and he never got to finish it. I can get it ready if you'll like." Jane asked, trying to change the subject in to something cheerfuller.

"I would love to, Jane. Please, let me help." she said, standing up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen to finish what Casey had started.

Jane watched Maura make her way to the kitchen and saw her put on the apron Casey had on this morning. It looked way better on her than it ever did on him. Standing up, Jane walked towards Maura and started to help her by working next to her. They spent the whole weekend together. Cooking dinner, watching movies and they even went for a run. All things went back to normal, although not everything. The feelings Jane was having for Maura where still very there and became harder to control.

Sunday night Jane woke from her sleep by the ringing of her phone. Answering it she heard dispatch on the other end to tell her there had been a murder. She rolled onto her side and gave Maura, lying a sleep next to her, a nudge to wake her. Her phone was ringing too and she had to answer it. When Jane got the address where she needed to be, Maura was still a sleep next to her. She looked so peaceful that Jane regretted to wake her from her beauty sleep. Slowly turning towards her, Jane nudged her arm again and spoke softly, trying to wake the beautiful doctor. "Maur. Maur honey, you need to wake up. There has been a murder and we need to get to the crime scene."

Maura slowly started to stir and open her eyes. taking in her surroundings. "Jane? What's going on? Why are you waking me in the middle of the night? Did you have another nightmare?" she asked, slow and slurred by the sleep still evident in her voice.

"No Maura, I didn't have a nightmare. We got called in for a case. There has been a murder in Franklin Park and we need to go to the crime scene." she said softly not to startle her.

When she knew Maura understood what she had said, Jane got out of her bed and started to walk towards her bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Walking back into her bedroom she saw that Maura was standing in front of her closet in her underwear looking for some spare clothes. "Jane! I can't go to the crime scene. I have nothing to put on and the dress I was wearing yesterday has wrinkles in it." she said with a high pitch in her voice, looking back at Jane with worry in her eyes.

Jane was taking aback by the view of Maura in her back lace underwear and had a really heard time focusing on what Maura was saying to her. "I think there still might be a dress in the back of my closet you can borrow." Jane said. Shaking her head to try and focus on something that wasn't Maura's body.

When Maura found the dress, she turned around. "It might be a little tight, but I will do. When I get back to my office I can change in the spare dress that I have hanging there." she said. Her voice slightly coming back to normal. Maura started to put on the dress she had found, while Jane was trying everything not to stare.

When Maura was dressed she walked past Jane into the bathroom to go through her routine.

While Maura was in the bathroom, Jane had the focus to get dressed herself. She put on some new panties, her pants, button up shirt and blazer. When she was ready, she walked into her kitchen to make them some coffee. It was really early and she could use a kick start to stay awake. When the coffee was ready Jane took two cups from her cupboard and poured the liquid into them. She slided the cup over to Maura, when she walked into the kitchen and stood next to Jane.

They drove to the crime scene in their separate cars, because Jane would probably get stuck at the office and on off them wouldn't have a car to get home. While driving towards the crime scene, Jane had time to think about all the events of the past couple of days. Her feelings towards Maura, the breakup and her wonderful weekend with Maura.

She thought about how nice it was to spend two whole days with her. After Jane told her about her breakup, they ate breakfast and decided to go for a run. When they got home they both showered, separately, and watched a movie. They went to the market to get some supplies, because Maura wanted to cook them dinner that night. Getting back to Jane's apartment they cooked dinner, side by side, like a well oiled machine. The sleepovers where nice to, but Jane had to keep her feeling in control, because all she wanted to do was curl up against Maura and hold her while they slept. She decided that waking up next to Maura was her new favorite thing. She love it, seeing her with tousled hair and no make up on. It made her even more beautiful than she already was. And when she had to wake her, she was so touched by the fact that Maura thought she had a nightmare. Not by actually having the nightmare, but with her response. She always comforted her when she had one. It made her feel safe.

Pulling up on Franklin Park she parked her car, got out and walked towards the police tape. She said hi towards the patrol officer standing next to it, gave her name and badge number and ducked under the tape. Walking towards the body she saw that Maura was already there. Greeting Korsak and standing next to him she looked down at the body.

"So, what do we got?"she asked him.

"Male. Approximately 20 years old. Gun shot wound to the chest." he said.

She kneeled down next to the body to take a closer look, before she looked on the other side of the body and saw Maura taking some evidence. "So, Maura, what do you think? Could this be a 9mm?" she asked pointing at the wound in the victims chest, trying although she knew the answer the medical examiner was going to give her.

"Jane, you know I can't say anything about that without an autopsy and lab tests." she said in response.

That was exactly the answer Jane was expecting, so she stood back up. "I know Maur, but it was worth a shot." Jane said with a smirk playing at her lips. "I'm going to interview the dog walker then. I'll see you back at BPD." she said before walking away towards the man that found the victim.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Here is the fourth chapter of this story. Thank you all for your comments and feedback! Have fun reading it and please let me know what you think!

Chapter 4

After parking her car in front of the Boston Police Department, Jane walked into the cafe to get herself a cup of coffee. When she saw her mother, she greeted her and walked right towards the coffee machine. Pouring the hot liquid in a cup and sealing it with a lid, she turned back around to continue her way towards the elevators.

Striding into the bullpen she put the coffee on her desk, hung her jacket over the chair and sat down. She thought back to the way Maura looked in that really tight dress she borrowed from her. The way every curve of her body was accentuated by it. At the crime scene, she had a really hard time focusing on the death body instead of Maura's when she sat kneeling down next to it.

While Jane was lost in her thoughts, Korsak was taping the victim's picture to the board while talking to her about the case. When she got a text from Maura saying that she found something on the body that she was examining, Jane woke up from all the fantasies of her best friend swirling through her head. She stood up and while walking towards the elevators, told Korsak she was heading down to see what Maura got on their victim. Korsak stood in the bullpen with a lost look on his face, knowing she hadn't heard a word he said to her from the moment she entered. When the elevator signaled that it was in the basement, it opened it's doors to let her out. Walking in to the morgue, she saw Maura bend over the body.

"So Maur, what do you have for me?" she asked with a smile on her face, she only shared with her. Maura changed into some scrubs she wore to do autopsies, instead of the dress she borrowed from Jane this morning.

"Well Jane, you where right. It was a nine mm bullet. I'm not comfortable saying it was the cause of death, because I haven't finished my autopsy yet, but I will tell you that the victim is male, 23 years old and fingerprint analyses concluded that his name is Keith Richards." Maura said.

"Okay, that's good! Thanks Maura!" she said before turning around to head back upstairs and look into Keith Richards. Hoping that maybe they could find a motive of a suspect.

Jane, Korsak and Frost investigated every angle of the case, but even with all the forensic evidence they got from Maura and the autopsy report, they could not get a solid lead. After two weeks they found some new evidence and a witness that could identify the suspect. By the time they had enough against him to build a case that would hold up in court, they arrested him for the murder of Keith Richards. It took Jane only a few hours of interrogation to get a confession of the guy.

Going down to the morgue to invite Maura for drinks at the robber, Jane saw that she was still working in her office. Standing in the doorway Jane knocked at the open door, to let Maura know that there was somebody there. When she looked up Jane smiled. "Hi Maura, would you like to come with us to the Robber so we can celebrate that we finally solved this case?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"I would love to Jane! Let me finish this piece of paperwork I've been working on and than we can drive together." she said, while Jane walked towards the couch in her office. Thinking it might take a while for the doctor to finish her paperwork, she sat down with her hands in her lap. After waiting a few minutes, fidgeting with her hands and contemplating her thoughts, Jane heard Maura close her laptop. Maura stood up from her desk to take her jacket and purse so they could go.

They drove to the bar in Jane's car and when she parked it Jane got out of the car and opened Maura's door for her. "Thank you Jane!" Maura said with a smile playing at her lips. Jane put her hand on Maura's lower back, guiding them towards the door. She held it open for Maura to walk in and followed after her. When they where inside they could see their friends sitting at their regular booth. Jane pointed Maura towards the them, while she walked to the bar to get their drinks.

She order a red wine for Maura and a beer for herself. The bartender put the drinks in front of her. When she paid and took them, she walked to the table where her friends where sitting. Putting the drinks down, she slided in alongside Maura. Realizing that she was sitting really close to her friend, Jane wanted to scoot a little further away. Maura put a hand on her arm, telling her it was fine and she returned the smile Maura was giving her and she mingled in the conversation at the table.

A few drinks and a lot of laughs later it was time to go home. It was getting pretty late and tomorrow they would have to get back to work. She slided out of the booth and stood beside the table, putting her hand out for Maura to take. She took Jane's hand in hers and stood up from the booth she was sitting in. They said their goodbyes and walked out off the bar, towards Jane's car.

Driving to Maura's house in silence, Maura was looking out the window and Jane was trying to focus on the road. It had started to rain and it was pouring from the sky. When they finally made it to Maura's house, Maura turned sideways to look at Jane. "Jane, would you like to come inside? Maybe it's better if you didn't drive home, with all the rain coming down. I have some spare clothes of yours in the guest bedroom." she said.

"Yeah, sure. I'm pretty tired anyway." Jane answered before shutting down her car and turning towards the back seat. She pulled out an umbrella and gave it to Maura. "Here, so you don't get wet and ruin that dress of yours." she said with a smirk on her face, knowing all to well how valuable her dresses where to Maura.

Maura thanked her for the gesture and opened her car door and the umbrella before getting out. When she was on her way to her front door, Jane quickly got out herself and ran towards the house, where her friend was waiting for her in the door opening. Walking inside, Jane pulled of her booths and went to the fridge in the kitchen to get herself a beer before going to bed. Maura joined her and took a glass from the cupboard to fill it with water. They both drank in silence, looking at each other, with smiles on their faces. Finishing their drinks, they walked upstairs. Jane stood in front of the guest bedrooms door, looking at Maura. "Goodnight Jane." Maura said.

"Goodnight Maur." Jane replied. She opened the door and went inside. Seeing Maura walk to her own bedroom before closing the door. Jane found some pajamas in the closet and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. Turning off the lights of the bathroom, she walked towards the bed. Pulling down the covers, she laid down settling for the night. It was dark in the bedroom and she felt really tired. Not having a good night of sleep since the case started, she hoped that tonight she could get the rest that she so desperately needed. Closing her eyes, she could not fall asleep. Al she could think about was Maura, what else.

Ever since Jane realized she had feeling for her best friend, she could not stop thinking about her. Everything she did or said was burned into her memory. For example, the way Maura smiled when Jane opened the car door for her when they where at the parking lot of the Dirty Robber. Maura even had a twinkle in her eyes, but Jane could not imagine that this was the first time someone opened a car door for her. Her dates probably would have and if they didn't they where idiots. A woman like Maura should be spoiled and feel like a queen.

Jane had no idea how long she could hide her feelings anymore. She was afraid to mess things up. What if she told Maura how she felt and she didn't feel the same way. Or what if, in some random parallel universe, she did and Jane screwed everything up by being, let's face it, herself. She worked all the time, always said the wrong things and when things or people got close she turned and ran away. She could not do that to Maura. She had to be sure about her feelings before telling her. Knowing for sure that these feelings where no random phase she was going through.

And what if she told her and she felt the same. How would their friends and family react. For example her mother. She was catholic and would never approve of this relationship. Knowing her mother loved her and wanted her to be happy, but rather with a man than a woman. Would her mother ever speak to her when she was in a relation with Maura or any woman for that matter. That last thought startled Jane. Was she gay? She never felt anything for a woman, but the way she felt now, she never felt for a man or for anyone in that matter. Fighting against the labels her whole life, Jane did not know the answer to that question.

It wasn't the fact that Maura was a woman that got her attention, but the fact who that woman was. A kind, loving and funny person that understood everything about her and could read her like a book. Whenever something was bothering her, Maura knew it. But she also knew to not push the problem. Jane would tell her when she was ready to. Maybe she wasn't in love with the woman Maura was, but with the person. Love isn't black and white. Maybe she was in the gray area of love. The person kind and not the label.

Thinking about all the guys Maura dated since they where friends, Jane realized that non of them where good enough. Some pushed her around or only dated her so they had a change of sleeping with her. Feeling like none of the men that Maura had dated treated her with the respect and love she deserved. She didn't know if she deserved her, but she would do anything to make her happy.

She knew she would do anything for her, even give her life to save hers. And that feeling meant so much more that words could ever describe. Thinking back to the time before Jane realized her feelings for Maura, she noticed all the lingering touched and eye contact. All the moments she spend with her. After a disaster date or when Maura talked her in to doing yoga. Only Maura could make her do things she didn't want to. She just had to flash that smile of hers or look at Jane with those puppy dog eyes and she was sold. She would anything she asked her. With those thoughts Jane knew her feelings towards Maura where serious and not some phase. She made up her mind and decided she was going to tell Maura about her feelings. Their friendship was strong enough to survive when Maura did not feel the same way. They would talk about it, forget it ever happened and move on with their life's. With that last thought in her mind she fell a sleep in a peaceful dream about her gorgeous friend.

The next morning she woke up to someone knocking at her door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and brushing a hand through her hair she heard someone talking on the other side. "Jane? Jane, are you awake? We need to get ready for work!" she heard Maura say, her voice muffled by the door between them.

"Yeah Maur! I'm awake. Just let me get a shower and I'll meet you in the kitchen." Jane said, conforming she was awake.

Dressed and ready for work Jane walked into the kitchen, where Maura was standing beside her special complicated coffee machine. She was making herself a cup of coffee porn, but Jane had no patience waiting for it, so she walked towards a cupboard and opened it. She stood on her toes to reach the top shelf and get her instant coffee. When Maura looked around and saw what Jane was caring in her hands she looked shocked at the detective.

"Jane! How does instant coffee get into my cupboards?" Maura asked shocked with the discovery. Crossing her arms and looking serious at Jane, she waited for an answer.

"Come on, Maur. You coffee porn takes to long and all I want is some coffee. I snuck it in here one day and put it on the highest shelve so you wouldn't find it." Jane said with a pout on her face. "I don't see what the problem is here, Maur. I'm not asking you to drink it, now do I?" she asked her.

Hearing Jane's response, Maura had to hold back a laugh. She could see Jane sneak in through the back door with a can of instant coffee under her arm, walking silently towards one of the cupboards and standing on her toes to put it on the highest shelf so she wouldn't find it. "Fine Jane! But I don't understand how you can be so impatient!" she responded.

After they both finished their cups of coffee they collected their belongings and made their way towards Jane's car to drive to work. When they entered the Boston Police Department and stood in front of the elevators they separated and both went their own ways.

A few hours later, Jane sat behind her desk. It was a slow day, so she had to finish the paperwork of the Richards case. Her mind went back to last night when she decided to tell Maura about the feelings she was having for her. Maybe it was time to gather her courage and rip the band aid off. Standing from her desk the took her jacket from her chair and put it on. Korsak looked at her with question in his eyes. "Rizzoli, where you're going? Gonna grab us a cup of coffee?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Ha you wish! I'm going down to the morgue. I've been staring at that screen for way to long and need a break." she threw in his direction before walking out of the bullpen towards the elevators.

When she entered Maura's office she saw that she was talking on the phone. She had a smile on her face and was pacing behind her desk. "Of course I would like to have dinner with you! Saturday sounds perfect. You can pick me up at 8." she said before saying goodbye to the person she was talking to and hanging up the phone.

Jane felt her heart break and her stomach clench. She wasn't expecting this when she came down here. How the hell was she going to tell Maura about her feelings when she just planned a date! "So, hot date?" Jane asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Yes! His name is Jason and he is a really great guy, Jane!" Maura said with an even bigger smile on her face.

"Where did you even met this guy, Maur?" Jane asked, trying to keep her jealousy at bay.

"I met him a few weeks ago when I went for coffee at Boston Joe's. He was standing in line behind me and started a conversation. Eventually we drank our coffee together and he asked for my phone number. He is very intelligent and handsome I might add." Maura said, still smiling brightly.

Jane just stood there. She couldn't think of something to say that sounded nice, so she decided is was better to say nothing at all. Maura felt there was something bothering Jane, but she didn't dare to ask. "Well Maura, I hope you'll have fun on your date." Jane said before turning around and leaving a stunned Maura behind.

"Jane?" she tried, but Jane was already gone before she had time to asked her was she was doing in the morgue.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Here is the next chapter of this story. I hope you'll like it and please let me know what you think!

Chapter 5

The next few days went by fast. Jane focused on her paperwork and tried to get through the day without thinking to much about Maura and her date. Every time Maura came up to ask Jane out to lunch, she hid in the bathroom. She could not see Maura, because her feelings where getting to strong. All she wanted to do was tell Maura how she felt and kiss her, but she had a date with Jason, so it wasn't an option.

It was Saturday and Jane left work early. Maura had tried to contact her by calling and sending text messages, but Jane did not respond. She knew this wasn't the way to handle this, but she needed some time to get her feelings under control before she could see or talk to Maura again.

She sat on her couch, in her work clothes, with a beer in hand watching a Red Sox game. It was the eighth inning and there where behind by two. She was yelling at her TV hoping it would suddenly change the score.

Looking at the clock and seeing that is was almost 9 o'clock, she had to think about Maura and her date. He probably acted like a real gentleman. Opening doors for her and holding her chair out. He'll probably took her to that nice French restaurant she was dieing to go to. All these thoughts made Jane feel even worse and she drank the rest of her beer in one swig.

What was she going to do about this situation. She tried to control and hide her feelings, but they where just to strong to handle. Sometimes they had a mind of their own and would make her grab her phone and scroll to Maura's name and number. Just before her feelings where planning on calling her she could take control again and lock her phone.

What would it do to their friendship if she could not learn to control them. Would she ever be able to see Maura again without making a fool of herself? Maybe her feelings are trying to tell her something. Maybe they where trying to encourage her to talk to Maura about them and take control of the situation. What would happen to their friendship if Maura would get into a relationship with this guy. No more movie nights, sleepovers, yoga classed or early morning runs. She would see her less and less, before their friendship will be something of the past.

But what if Maura felt the same way about her and was just as afraid to tell her as she was. She would regret it for the rest of her life if she did not take a chance and tell Maura, even if she did not feel the same way. Jane would've done everything she could and Maura would know about her feelings. She could make a choice instead of not knowing and being with this guy. Jane felt determined and stood up from her couch looking for her keys and phone. She was going to Maura's and tell her everything she felt.

When Jane was nearing Maura's house, she decided that it was maybe best to park her car in the street. Walking to the house, she was getting nervous. Maura probably would still be on her date, so she had to wait until she got back. Using the spare key she got from her friend, she opened the door of the house, before turning off the alarm. She walked into the kitchen to get herself a beer from the fridge, opening it and trowing the cap in the trash. Walking over to the couch to sit down, she grabbed her phone.

Maybe she should text Maura to ask her how her date was going. Pulling up the messaging app, she selected Maura's number and started typing. _"_ _Hi Maur. How's you date going? Jane"_ she sent and waited for a reply. After half an hour and still no reply Jane became worried that something might of happened. Before any other thoughts could come up in her mind she heard the door open and people walking in. The door closed with a loud bang before she heard a thud and then silence.

She looked in to the direction of the door when she saw Maura wrapped in this guy's arms, kissing fiercely, making their way towards the living room. When the guy went to kiss Maura's neck he saw Jane sitting on the couch.

"Who are you! And what are you doing in Maura's house?" she shouted at her. Pushing Maura behind him and standing in front of her, like he was trying to protect her.

Maura looked over Jason's shoulder to see her friend sitting on the couch. "Jane? What are you doing here?" she asked, putting a hand on Jason's arm letting him know it was all right and that she knew her.

With Maura's date giving her a death glare she could not tell her the truth. "I send you a text message, but I got no reply so I started to worry. And with your dating record I could not take the chance of you getting hurt." she explained, looking from Jason to Maura.

Maura understood what Jane was saying. It wouldn't be the first time a date had tried to kill her so she understood her worry. But they hadn't talked for a few days, so she could not understand Jane's sudden interest. "Jane, I'm fine. Like you can see with your own eyes." she said.

Maura's date was getting a little frustrated by this friend of Maura's. They had a wonderful time during their date and things where just beginning to get interesting when she interrupted them.

Walking past Jason, Maura walked over to Jane putting a hand on her arm. "Jane, really. I'm fine. There is no need to worry about me." she said looking into her friends eyes.

Jane pulled Maura into a hug, looking over her shoulder at Jason. She sent him a glare hoping it would scare him away so she could have Maura to herself and tell her everything she was feeling. She was starting to get jealous over the fact that he had got to kiss her Maura.

When Maura pulled back from Jane, she stood beside her and turned towards Jason. Jane put her hand on Maura's lower back, pulling her a little bit closer. The doctor was oblivious to Jane's actions, but Jason wasn't. "Jason, this is Jane, who I told you about." she said, introducing them.

"Hello Jane, nice to meet you." he said, his anger audible in his voice.

"Nice to meet you to Jason." Jane replied, still sending him her signature glare.

"Maybe I should go. I don't want to interrupt anything." Jason said, looking from Jane to Maura.

"You aren't interrupting anything." Maura said with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked him, taking a few step in his direction before putting a hand on his arm.

"I would love a beer, if you have any." he said in response.

"Of course I have beer!" she exclaimed walking over towards the fridge.

Jane followed right behind her, taking a beer for herself. Standing next to Maura again, she took a step closer so they where almost touching. Jason walked into the kitchen, standing on the other end of the island and took the beer Maura hold out for him. He took a swig and looked between Jane and Maura. Jane had leaned in even closer to the doctor, putting a hand on her lower back, to whisper something in her ear what caused a radiant smile on Maura's face..

"So you two work together?" he asked the women, trying to focus the attention back to the conversation.

"Yes, we do! We are colleagues, best friends and my mother even lives in the guest house." Jane said with a smirk on her face. Waiting to catch the response she knew Jason was going to give her.

"What?!" he said, almost choking on the sip of beer he just took. "You mother is living in her guest house?" he asked.

"Yes, she is. She was looking for a place to stay and I had a guest house available. And seeing that Jane is my best friend and her mother was about to become homeless, it was the right thing to do." Maura explained to him.

"Okay, Maura. I think it's time for me to leave." he said frustrated and disappointed. He finished his beer and put the empty beer bottle on the counter, before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Jason, you don't need to go!" Maura told him, but there was no stopping him. When she caught up with him, they where standing by the front door and she put a hand on his arm. "Jason, why are you leaving? I thought we where having a great time?" she asked him, sounding disappointed.

"Maura, we where having a great night, until we came in here and your friend interrupted us. And if you don't mind me saying, but she is obviously in love with you!" he said to her.

"Jane? In love with me? No! Why would you think that?" she asked surprised.

"Maura, you are a brilliant woman. Can you honestly tell me you haven't noticed it before. I'll bet this isn't the first time something like this has happened or she behaved like this? She is clearly in love with you! The looks she gives you and the way she touches you can only mean one thing!" he said.

"I.. I think you are wrong Jason. Jane and I are the best of friends. There is nothing more!" she tried to convince him, but it was hopeless. He had made up his mind.

"Maura, I had a wonderful time tonight. Goodnight!" he said before opening the door and leaving the house. Maura stood frozen in place. Trying to wrap her mind around everything that just happened and what Jason had said to her. Jane could not be in love with her! She was straight and not so long ago in a serious relationship.

When Maura walked back into her house she saw Jane still standing in her kitchen, trying really hard to hide her smile, but it wasn't working. Grabbing a wineglass from the cupboard, Maura poured herself a glass, before looking at Jane and walking towards the couch and sitting down. Jane followed soon and sat next to her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Maura started talking.

"Jane? What are you doing here? You knew I was on a date tonight?" she asked the dark haired woman sitting next to her.

Jane had a hard time swallowing the lump in her throat, when Maura asked her that question. Looking to her side, she saw Maura was looking right in her eyes. "I was worried! I send you a text message and you didn't respond, so I thought that something might have happened." she said hoping Maura would take it and not ask any more questions about why she was there that night.

"Jason said something really interesting before he left." Maura said hoping to spike Jane's interest.

"Yeah, what did he say?" she asked her.

"He said that he had to go because there was clearly something going on between us. He said that he thinks you are in love with me." Maura said, looking at Jane to catch her response to this piece of information.

Hearing what Maura had just said, Jane almost choked on the beer she was drinking. "He said what?! What on earth gave him that idea?" she asked, hoping it was casual enough not to give any of her feelings away.

"He said he noticed it the way you looked at me and the fact that you are so touchy when you are around me." she said bluntly. Jane was lost for words. What the hell was she going to say to that. "Jane? Do you have feelings for me?" Maura asked her softly, hoping not the scare the detective sitting next to her.

Jane looked from Maura to her feet. She needed to think of something and fast. When she decided it wasn't the right time to tell Maura everything she was feeling, her feelings took charge. She looked back up at Maura in her beautiful hazel eyes. Jane's gaze went from her eyes to the doctors full and kissable lips. She leaned in closer to Maura and kissed her. Their lips where touching and Jane felt all the butterflies move inside of her.

When she noticed that Maura wasn't kissing her back she pulled back and looked at the lost expression on her friends face. "Maur, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." she tried. When she saw a smile appear on her friends face she was confused.

"Could you do that again?" Maura asked.

"You.. You want me to kiss you.. again?"Jane asked, not sure if she heard it right the first time.

"Yes" Maura said. "I was so surprised by you action that I needed to wrap my mind around what was happening. And when I was about to kiss you back, you stopped so I couldn't enjoy it. And I would .."

Before Maura had any chance of finishing that sentence, Jane put her lips against those of Maura. Not only to silence the ramble the doctor had going on, but also to taste her again. The feel those super soft lips against her own again.

With their first kiss Jane had tried to show Maura how she felt about her. But now she was expressing every feeling she had for the woman. The love, the passion, the adoration, everything. The kiss was fierce and intense, just like the feelings Jane was having for her. And Maura was an amazing kisser. The way their lips moved in sync was something she never felt before. Both woman needed air so they broke the kiss, looking in to each others eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Here is a new chapter to this story. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this! Have fun reading!

 **I've got a comment about the spelling of this chapter, so I tried to check it. English is not my first language so I hope that this version is better than the previous one.**

Chapter 6

After they broke the kiss for some much needed air, Jane tried to speak. "Maur..." was all she was able to get out when she looked into those loving eyes before her. Maura leaned in, trying to kiss her again, but Jane pulled back. This caused a pout on Maura's lips. "Maur, what are you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to kiss you again, but you wouldn't let me." she said, when the pout on her face turned into a smirk.

Jane needed to smile by this comment. "I know, but I mean this, us kissing." she said softly and shy. "I mean, you didn't freak out when I kissed you and I could understand if you did. This isn't something best friends do, but then you asked me to kiss you again and.." she tried to talk, but got silenced herself by Maura's lips on hers. They got lost in the kiss again, before Jane broke it and pulled back. She needed to tell Maura how she felt.

"Maur, I need to tell you something and I would love to get it all out before you say something back, okay?" Jane asked and Maura just nodded in agreement. "Maur, I love you. No, I'm in love with you and I have been for a while. At first I didn't know what those feelings swirling through my body meant, but then I realized that it was love. Every time I look at you I get overwhelmed by you beauty and when you talk about science stuff I am stunned by your intelligence. When I'm not with you, you're the only thing on my mind. And when we are together, all I can do is look at you and be stunned by everything that is you. Your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness and your grace. Everything you are is perfect and I really hope that there is a small chance that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. I can't imagine my life without you. Every time I see you I just want to kiss you and tell you how I feel, but I was scared to do anything about it. I was afraid that I would ruin our friendship, but knowing you, I figured that whatever you feel or your reaction would be to this information I just told you, nothing will change. So, that's what I wanted to tell you."

Maura just sat there with a shocked look in her eyes. Jane wasn't the person to open up about her feelings, so when she did, it surprised Maura. So much that she was processing all the things Jane just told her, forgetting to respond. This caused Jane to stress because she took it as a negative thing. When Maura looked back up into Jane's eyes, Jane could only ask one thing, "Maur, what side of love are you one?"

"Jane, I'm in love with you too. I'm on your side of love and I've been for a really long time." Maura answered before kissing Jane passionately, while smiling into the kiss. She felt Jane kissing her back and her smile went even wider. This was all she ever imagined. From the moment Maura met Jane she knew she was attracted to her. The detective had some kind of spell over her that could not be broken and with the years their friendship became closer, just like the feelings Maura had for Jane. With every moment they went through everything became stronger. When Casey came in the picture, Maura lost all hope of ever being with Jane. When she broke up with him and said that she was not in love with him, the hope she had returned full force.

When Jane put her head against Maura's to enjoy the closeness they were in all she could do was smile. She was so happy in this moment. For letting her feelings take control of the situation. For never giving up on the love she had for her friend. For her best friend, the woman she loved, to stay by her side. There was one question she had to ask Maura. "Why did you never say anything to me? About how you felt?"

Maura leaned back a little to look Jane right in the eyes. Holding her hands in her lap. "Jane, you always said you were straight and when someone said something about it you got so defensive. I didn't know what to do. I knew people talked about us being more than friends and every time you caught someone talking about it you got angry. So, I thought you would never love me the way I love you. I put my feelings deep down and tried not to think about it. I could never lose you as my friend and I was scared that if I told you, you would run from me. I can't live without you, Jane. So, I decided I would rather have you in my life as a friend that not at all."

This confession made Jane feel bad about herself. Yes, she had to fight her whole life against all the labels people put on her, but she never thought she would hurt Maura with it. And now she really didn't care about all of that. Regarding the labels and what people thought about her. "Maur, I'm sorry for putting you through that. I guess I just hadn't figured it out yet. And maybe knowing deep down that what they were saying was true, I freaked out. So my only reaction was to put it to a stop, but know this Maur, I'm done hiding. I don't want to hide whatever this is between us. I want to shout it from the rooftops and tell everyone that the beautiful doctor Maura Isles is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Maura asked with a little smirk playing at her lips.

Jane realized what she had said, without thinking how Maura felt about the whole situation and how to move on from this. "Uhm.. uh.. Yeah.. Well.. I was hoping you would want to be my girlfriend.." Jane stammered out, with a blush rising to both her cheeks.

Holding Jane's hands tighter in her grip, Maura was moved by the way Jane was looking for the right words, realizing what she had said. "Jane, I would love to be you girlfriend. There is nothing in this world that would make me happier."

The smile on Jane's face was wide and she had a glint in her eyes. Pulling Maura in for a hug they sat on the couch for a while, enjoying the closeness they shared. When all the excitement calmed down, Jane noticed how tired she was. Not being able to get a good night's rest, since she knew about Maura's date. "Maur, I'm really tired. Could I stay over tonight?"

"Of course you can stay, Jane. Let's go to bed and get some sleep." Maura said, standing up from the couch and pulling Jane with her, their hands still intertwined. When Maura opened the door to her bedroom, she let go of Jane's hand and went to her closet to find them some pajamas. Walking back out, she saw Jane sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at the floor lost in her thoughts. Sitting next to her she put a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Jane, what's wrong?"

Jane, looking up from her spot on the ground, turned her head towards Maura. "Nothing is wrong Maur. I'm just afraid that when I wake up tomorrow, I will be lying in my own bed at home and this will have all been a dream."

Maura took Jane's face between her hands and looked deep into dark brow eyes. "Jane, tonight is not a dream. I love you, today, tomorrow and for the rest of my life. Let's get changed so we can crawl into bed and you can hold me. And when you wake up tomorrow, I will be lying right next to you." Maura said, standing up from her spot on the bed, putting Jane's pajamas down next to her, walking towards the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

When Maura was in the bathroom, Jane decided to change her clothes. She took them off, folded them and put them on a chair. Crawling into bed, she lies on her back with her head resting on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. She thought about everything that had happened tonight. All she could think about was that kiss and the fact that Maura Isles loved her and was her girlfriend now. Maura was right, she needed to enjoy this and don't worry about all the rest. When Jane heard a door open, she woke up from her thoughts. Looking into the direction the sound was coming from, she saw Maura standing in the doorway. She looked so beautiful, wearing one of Jane's sweatpants a BPD t-shirts. "Are all you pajamas dirty?" Jane asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, this is kind of my little secret. I always sleep in you clothes because they smell like you and when you are not with me, it still feels like you are." She said, a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

Jane's smile got wider with the doctor's confession and she pulled the covers down so Maura could get in. When she did, Jane puts her arms around the woman lying next to her, so she could pull her closer. Maura rested her head on Jane's chest and draped an arm over her stomach, holding her tight.

They lie there for a while, enjoying the warmth and closeness of the other, until Jane broke the silence. "Do you want to tell people about us?" she asked with a small voice, looking at the woman lying in her arms.

"Of course I would like to tell people about us, Jane, but are you ready for that?" Maura asked.

"Maura, I've been hiding my feelings for you for so long that I don't know if I can do it any longer. And by the way, you are my girlfriend now. I want to hold your hand when we walk down the street, I want to kiss you goodbye. I want all of that without having to hide what we are, who I am." Jane said clearly.

Maura was shocked by Jane's confession. She did not know what was going on with Jane tonight, she was sharing her feelings with her like she never did before and Maura liked this side of Jane. "I also don't want to hide this, Jane, but let's start with our family and friends first."

"Of course. Maybe we can tell my mother tomorrow, on Sunday night dinner? Although I'm a little afraid how she is going to take this news." Jane said.

"Your mother loves you, Jane. All she wants is for you to be happy. Let's just go to sleep and tomorrow we will figure out how we are going to tell her."

Jane nodded her head, closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment she was having. Lying there in bed with the woman she loved, her girlfriend. It was an exhilarating night and both women where soon fast asleep.

The next morning Jane woke up by the sun that was falling through the window. She tried to turn to her side, but something or someone was lying on her side, so she couldn't move. When she looked to her side she saw Maura lying almost on top of her. Two beautiful hazel eyes where looking at her. "Good morning Jane."

"Good morning, Maur." Jane said when a smile turned on her face. "So, last night definitely wasn't a dream, huh? How did you sleep?"

"No Jane, Last night was no dream. I slept wonderful and you?"

"I slept really good, but someone used me as a pillow all night so my side is sleeping." a smirk playing at Jane's lips.

"Ow, I'm sorry Jane." Maura said trying to move off of Jane, but Jane stopped her by holding her tighter against her.

"Maur, that doesn't mean you have to move away!" She leaned in closer to her, kissing her lips.

"Would you like some breakfast and coffee?" Maura asked her girlfriend.

"I would love to, but I really need a shower." Jane said in reply.

"Well, you go shower and when you are ready you can come down to the kitchen. I'll start on breakfast and coffee." Maura said before untangling herself from Jane's arms, putting on a robe and walking towards her bedroom door.

When Maura left the room, Jane swung her legs out of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom to shower. Walking back into the bedroom after her shower, she changed in some sweatpants and a BPD t-shirt, making her way downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Maura standing behind the stove working on breakfast. She looks so perfect, Jane thought. Her hair was still messy, she had no makeup one and was still in her robe. Jane silently walked into the kitchen behind Maura, wrapping her in her arms and leaning around to kiss her cheek. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked the woman in her arms. "All my dreams came true. I'm standing here in the kitchen with the worlds most beautiful woman in my arms, who is making me breakfast, by the way."

This comment made Maura smile and she turned around, putting her arms around Jane's neck and looking into her eyes. "You are not the only one who is lucky, Jane. I never thought this day would come. The day that I wouldn't have to hide the feelings I have for you and can just kiss you whenever I want." she said before putting her lips against Jane's in a soft kiss.

Jane, enjoying every moment of this amazing morning, pulled Maura closer to her, deepened the kiss. She lightly sucked on Maura's lower lip to ask for aces. When Maura granted it their tongues fought for dominance. They were so mesmerized by the moment they were sharing, they never heard the knock and back door open.

Angela walked into the house with the idea of making some coffee and breakfast. Stopping death in her tracks when she saw the image in front of her. Jane and Maura wrapped in each other's arms kissing fiercely. Not trying to startle the women she coughed, hoping this was getting their attention.

When Jane heard a sound she broke the kiss and looked into the direction of the living room. Seeing her mother standing in front of the back door of the house, she was stunned. Wondering what was going on with Jane, Maura turned around to look at what had Jane react like that. When she saw Angela standing in her kitchen her eyes opened wide. "Good morning Angela, What are you doing here?" She said, taking a few steps away from Jane so she could put some distance between them. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Is there something you two need to tell me?" she asked.

Already having trouble with reading facial expressions, Maura had no idea how Angela was taking this. Thinking about what to say she looked over to Jane, who was still stunned. She hadn't even blinked yet. She was no help, but Maura had a really hard time answering Angela's question. Should she tell the truth? She knew Jane wanted to tell her mother tonight, but telling her now, after she caught them maybe wasn't the right thing to do. However what should she do otherwise, she wasn't able to lie.

Getting no response from the women in front of her Angela tried to get Jane's attention. "Janie! Could you please tell me what is going on in here!"

When Jane got both feet back on the ground, she noticed her heart was beating fast inside her chest and her mother was still standing in the kitchen. "Ma! Can you for once in your life knock!" she exclaimed.

"Jane, I did knock! And I even said hello when I walked inside, but seeing what you two where doing you were too busy to focus on anything else but each other! How long has this been going on? And why didn't you tell me about it?" she asked a little hurt that her daughter hadn't confided in her.

"Ma, I'm sorry, but there was nothing to tell you!" she tried.

"What do you mean there was nothing to tell me! You two where kissing in the middle of the kitchen!" she replied.

"Ma! Would you just calm down and let me finish talking! This all happened last night! We were going to tell you tonight before Sunday night dinner." Jane tried, hoping her mother would not be mad.

"So, you are telling me all of this happened last night? And what does this mean? Are you together now?" she asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Yeah ma, we are together now. I know the church is not okay with this, but I really hope you can accept this and be happy for us. I really love her, ma!"

When Angela heard those last words coming from her daughter, her lips turned into a smile. "Of course I'm okay with this, Janie! All I want for you is to be happy and I know she makes you happy. I can see that when you look at her. You always have a smile plastered to your face when you see her. It took you two long enough." she said chuckling.

"You.. What? You thought we were already together?" she asked with disbelieve. Maura walked towards Jane again and put an arm around her hips laughing at Jane's reaction.

"Janie! Everyone at the station thought you two where already together, except for the two of you! You walked around your feelings for each other for a long time, but we thought you had to figure it out for yourselves. I'm just glad you got your head out of your ass and saw what you got. I finally have a doctor in the family!" she exclaimed, making her way towards the women and wrapping them in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you ma! For accepting this, us. I love you." Jane said to her mother who had her still wrapped in a hug.

"I love you to, Janie! And you to Maura!" she said, letting the women in her arms go and looking at them.

Angela finished breakfast when both woman thought it was better to get changed into some normal clothes. When they entered the bedroom, Jane sat down on the bed and let out a loud sigh. "She took it better than I expected. I'm so glad she's okay with this." Jane said when she pulled Maura by her arm towards her, so she was standing between her legs.

Maura leaned down to give her a kiss before talking. "Jane, she is your mother. Of course she would have accepted us. All she wants is for you to be happy. Your mother is very open-minded."

"Now that she knows, what do you think about telling the rest of my family and our friends tonight? I want to show you off." Jane said with a smirk on her face.

"I would love that Jane" Maura said kissing Jane one last time, before walking towards her bathroom to shower. They needed to get ready so they could eat breakfast, do some shopping and prepare for dinner tonight with the whole Rizzoli gang.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the delay, but I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I hope you'll like it and please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 7

After their trip to the grocery store, Maura opened the front door to let Jane in, who had her hands full with all kinds of shopping bags. She walked past Maura, into the kitchen and put them down on the counter, ready to walk towards the fridge to grab herself a beer after that two hour long shopping trip. Seeing her girlfriend walking away from the groceries, Maura walked into the kitchen to put everything away. Standing at the kitchen counter she looked at Jane, moving through her house like she lived there. She looked so at home with everything she did and it gave Maura a warm feeling inside. She could really get used to having Jane around and spending time with each other. Even if it was for watching a movie, sharing dinner or doing some shopping. Everything felt so normal and at ease when they were together.

When Maura put all of the items away to the place where they belonged, she walked towards the couch where Jane was sitting. Taking a seat next to her she cuddled into Jane's side, putting her head on her shoulder. This put a smile on Jane's face and she moved her arm around the woman lying against her, pulling her closer. They sat there for a while, watching the game that was playing on the TV. Jane thought about the way her mother reacted to the news of them being in a relationship and it was better than she expected, but everything she hoped for. When Maura sighed, Jane knew the doctor was thinking and worrying about that evening, when they were suppose to tell their friends and family of the change in their relation.

Jane moved her head so she was looking at Maura. "Maur, what is going on in that big brain of yours?" she asked her slowly, not to startled her.

"Jane, what if they don't accept us? I mean, both your brothers tried to date me, but I turned them down telling them either it wasn't good to date because they felt like family or it wasn't a good idea to date someone that you work with. With you I have both those issues." she said with worry in her eyes.

Jane put her finger under Maura's chin to pull it up so she was looking into her eyes. "Maur, it will all be okay. If I heard my ma correctly, everyone already thought we were together. We are just confirming it for them tonight. Nothing will change, I promise you! And if my brothers have a problem with this I'll kick their butts out of the house!" she said with a reassuring smile. "Would it make you feel better if we thought of a plan how we are going to tell them? Maybe think about what we will say?"

Jane always knew the right thing to say to calm Maura's nerves and she nodded in agreement. "I think it's a good idea to tell them after we have dinner." Maura said. "And maybe we can tel them that we always felt this way about each other, but now was the time to act on those feelings."

"That sounds perfect, Maura. Would you like me to tell them or would you like to do it yourself?" she asked.

"I think it's a better idea if you tell them, they are your family and you worked with them longer than I did." she responded.

"Maura, they are you family too, you know. They all see you that way, even Vince!" she said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura said before putting her head back on Jane's shoulder and enjoying the feelings and warmth of being hold in her arms.

There was a knock at the door before it opened and Angela walked inside, seeing both women wrapped in each other's arms on the couch, silently watching TV. A smile turned on her face before she greeted them and made her way to the kitchen to start on preparing dinner for that evening. When Maura noticed Angela opening the fridge she stood up from her spot on the couch to walk towards the kitchen and help. She took the vegetables from her, grabbing a cutting board to slices them.

When Maura washed the carrots, putting them on the board she took a knife from the drawer and started cutting them. She felt long arms envelope her in a hug from behind, when she put the knife back down. "Jane, if you are going to stand here you better do something instead of distracting me, or there won't be any food tonight for dinner."

Getting the hint Maura gave her, Jane placed a kiss on her cheek before taking the lettuce. Washing it before drying and putting it in a bowl. She took some tomatoes to slice and added them. Angela looked from the corner of her eyes to the two women standing next to each other, working like a well-oiled machine. It looked like they never done anything else, but work like this together, realizing she never saw her daughter as happy as she did in this moment, standing next to Maura.

When everything was sliced, diced, cooked and baked it was almost time for their guests to arrive. Looking at Maura, Jane saw that she was getting nervous because she was trying to get all the imaginary wrinkles out of the dress she was wearing. When the doorbell rang, Maura looked up at Jane with worry in her eyes. "Maur, relax! Everything will be alright! Let me get the door." Jane said hoping it would settle the doctor a little bit. She walked towards the door before opening it and greeting the people standing behind it. Letting them in, she walked behind them into the kitchen to get them some drinks so they could all settle down and enjoy dinner.

After a while dinner was ready to be served, everyone helped putting the dished on the table before sitting down. Enjoying dinner everyone ate, except for Jane and Maura who were to nervous to get anything down. Looking to her side where Maura was sitting, Jane saw that she was poking her food with a fork. Smiling brightly at what her girlfriend was doing, she put her hand on Maura's thigh to let her know that she was there and that they were in this together. When Maura felt the hand she looked sideways and saw Jane with a smile on her face. Putting her hand on top of Jane's, she smiled back at her.

When everyone was finished with eating, Jane squeezed Maura's hand before gathering all her courage to talk to her friends and family. She had to do this now, before she lost her nerve. "Guys? There is something I need to tell you. Well, I mean we need to tell you." she said, looking into Maura's eyes. "Maura and I are together now. You know, like girlfriends." a light blush creeping up her cheeks for using that term to describe them. Looking around she saw that no one was about to react so she panicked a little, thinking about what she and Maura had discussed that afternoon and started to ramble. "I know this might be a shock to you, but we've loved each other for a long time. We were just both afraid to act on the feelings we were having, so we waited until the time was right and there was no way we could deny them anymore." she said, looking at every single person sitting at the table. Still getting no reaction from the people sitting at the table, she looked from Angela to Maura.

The silence broke by a fit of laughter, starting with Korsak. Soon everyone at the table was laughing, with tears in their eyes. Jane was startled by this reaction and looked at Maura to see what she needed to do with this. It took a long time before the laughter died down and Korsak spoke up. "Jane, you are telling us you two just got together?"

Confused she quirked an eyebrow, looking from Maura to Korsak. "Yeah, that's what I just told you."

"Everyone thought you two were already in a relationship. With the way you look and act when you are around each other, even a blind person could see the love and adoration between you two." he said with an even bigger smile on his face. "I'm happy for you Jane. And for you Maura. You both deserve to be happy and I really think that you are perfect for each other, but damn Rizzoli, what took you so long!"

Jane, a smile creeping on her face by Korsak's last comment, nodded a thank you before looking a her brothers, hoping she could see their reaction.

"Congrats sis! I'm happy she eventually ended up with a Rizzoli!" Tommy said, holding back a smirk.

"Yeah Jane, congrats! Just don't screw it up!" Frankie said.

"I never will, Frankie! She is the best I've ever got and more than I'll ever deserve! I will never let her go." Jane said looking at Maura with a loving look. Maura's heart melted at Jane's sweet and loving words. The table settled down and everyone enjoyed their drinks. Standing up to start clearing the table, Maura and Angela stood up to help her. When the dishwasher was loaded and the fridge was full with all the leftovers, their guest found it time to leave and go to their separate homes.

Closing the door behind them, Jane turned towards the kitchen were Maura was standing, sipping from her glass of wine in a now empty house. Making her way towards her girlfriend, Jane grabbed the beer that was waiting for her on the counter. "That went better than I expected." She said, looking to her side.

"I agree! Your brothers took it very well, even when you stole the girl they both have been chasing." Maura said with a smirk on her face.

"You know the best Rizzoli won, right!" she said turning towards the woman standing next to her.

"Is that so?"

"Hell yeah! Or would you rather be with one of my brothers instead?" Jane said, giving Maura a wink.

"Never!" Maura said, putting her hands around Jane's neck and closing the space between them, so she could kiss her passionately. "Did you mean what you said to Frankie?" she asked Jane.

"What are you talking about?"

"About me being the best you've ever got and deserved."

"Maura, I love you with everything I've got. I always thought that I was never good enough for you because I couldn't give you what you deserve. I don't make a lot of money so I won't be able to take you to fancy restaurants or buy you expensive gifts."

"Jane, I like going to fancy restaurants and getting gifts, but I don't expect you to spend a lot of money on me. Your love for me is all I want and it means more to me than than you will ever know. You make me feel special and beautiful and that is what is most important, even more than money can buy." Maura said before putting a kiss to Jane's lips. "I love you Jane."

"I will let you feel that way with every breath I've got for the rest of my life. And if you let me you will never feel otherwise again. I will make you feel loved, beautiful, sexy and special, because you are all those things to me. Maur, I love you and I will for the rest of my life."

"I can't think of a better future than that." Maura said looking down, thinking about what she wanted to ask Jane, but was scared to do so. Afraid that she might get scared and run from her because things went to fast. However, when Maura saw Jane in her kitchen that afternoon, she knew she wouldn't want to live any other way then with Jane in her life. "Jane" she tried, but Maura couldn't get the words out. After talking a deep breath, she tried again. "Jane, I know this might be fast and if you don't want to then you can just say so and we will forget that I ever asked you this question but.."

"Maura, just asked me what you want to ask me."

"Would you like to move in with me?" Maura asked, still looking at her feet. Afraid of what Jane's reaction might be. When Jane did not say a thing, Maura's doubts got conformed. Slowly looking up into the eyes of the woman standing in front of her, she saw that Jane was smiling and had tears in her eyes. "Jane?"

"I would love to move in with you, Maur. I can't imagine being without you. I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up with you curled to my side. I don't care if we are moving fast or not. When you think about it, we have been dating for the past four years, so actually we are moving very slow." she said smiling even wider.

Maura pulled Jane closer to her, kissing her lips with all the passion she had. "Jane, you are the best thing that ever happened to me! I can't wait for you to move in with me, so we can start our life together. I never want to live without you!"

"That sounds perfect to me, Maura." Jane said before kissing Maura passionately.


End file.
